


Billdip Christmas week: It's been six years, and this is crazy

by Glitter_Latte (cats_and_coffee)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Christmas, M/M, gideon and bill are ford's apprentices au, six year in the future, trauma and anxiety scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/Glitter_Latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years of Christmas tradition of getting together and celebrating with their family in Gravity Falls since Bill was defeated.  Ford was unable to find a place to ditch his human Bill assistant and has to bring it along with.  Dipper and Mabel are still not okay from that summer, but after hanging out with this new Bill they just might see a different side of him.  (I'm not sure where these characters will take me, so please bare with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I really wrote anything, critiques are appreciate, this is with the headcannon that Gideon is pardoned and go with Ford as an apprentice instead of Dipper, and Bill gets zapped in his retreat and finds himself human. He's three years older than Dipper physically. To not let him run amok Ford took Bill along with.

Dipper gripped the wheel, trying to keep his teeth from grinding in time to the clicking of his twin sister Mabel’s knitting needles. The drive ahead of them was going to be long and there was a part at the end that he was not looking forward to at all. They always visited their Grunkles over the holidays to have a Christmas with them, and this year was no exception. It wasn’t that they didn’t love their parents, but it was always fun to be able to spend some with their friends, their Grunkles, and all that snow. Once you've taken down an interdimensional demon as a team it’s almost a given to celebrate together each year and see how much everyone has changed. This would be their sixth year together.

“I thought you had everyone’s presents done.” Dipper turned down the music, it wasn’t working to steady his nerves like usual anyway.

“I thought I did too, but Bill’s thrown me for a loop. I’m making him a scarf. Quick and easy.” She winked without looking away from her needles.

“Why are you making _anything_ for him?!” 

“I’m not giving everyone else a present in front of him Dipper! That’s not nice.”

“He's a demon, Mabel.” The road before them was swaying a little as the pressure built up.

“Dipper, pull over.” The needles had stopped clacking while Mabel pulled out a bottle of carbonated water. With the car parked Dipper gratefully accepted the bottle, closing his eyes and taking a few sips. “He’s not a demon Dipper; not anymore, not in six years. You heard Ford last year. Bill has actually been really helpful and hasn’t been causing as much trouble as he did at first.”

It was a day that Dipper recalled, though it was one of mixed feelings. There was the joy of taking down Bill and his friends; the twinge of pride when the Mayor looked at Gideon and pardoned him for his past crimes with all his help with taking down Bill and Gideon being genuinely thankful, and the fear that arose when they realized that when reality was fixed Bill had been in the way and was now stuck on their side.

They'd rushed to the area where they'd seen him fall and had approached a bewildered, deep brown-skinned and golden haired teenager, who was staring at his hands muttering, “I don’t know how, but I bet Time Baby had something to do with this.” The voice was distinctly Bill’s. When Bill saw them he tried to use his powers, but nothing had happened. Mabel had been the first to react.

She ran right up to him, shoved her finger at him while screaming, “In your triangular face!”

Dipper had hoped they would throw him in a cell and forget about that monster, but Stanford took Bill with him to keep an eye on him; it also gave him and Gideon, his new apprentice, the chance to pick his brain. It was weird thinking about Gideon traveling around with his Grunkle Ford.

Right before they headed out on their way to Oregon, Dipper called Stan to let him know that they were hitting the road so there was a better understanding of when they’d get there - all part of safe winter driving. It was then that Stan broke the news to them: Bill was also coming home for Christmas. Ford didn’t have a place to dump him this year, though Dipper wondered how hard he tried. There was no changing the fact that they would be sleeping under the same roof as the man who tried to kill them not too long ago.

 _'This is not within my power. This is not within my control. I need to remember to breathe, and just go with the flow.'_ Dipper repeated the saying over and over in his head. It was a trick he and Mabel created in high school to deal with the stress. Apparently weirdness wasn’t confined to Gravity Falls.

“He tried to destroy our reality, Mabel. Even if he’s been a help the past few years I don’t think that makes up for it, and I don’t think that entitles him to a present, either.” With his nerves sufficiently calmed he could continue on the road.

“I’m not saying he’s forgiven Dipper. But I’m not gonna be enough of a jerk not to get him a present and let his bad past ruin *my* Christmas.” She held up the part of the scarf that was done, pouting. “I was doing a brick pattern, but do you think that’s too much of a call back to what happened? Like it’d bring back all those bad memories for people?”

“Well, you could always give him a brick to the head.”

“DIPPER!”  
\---  
They pulled up to the Mystery Shack where a Santa-ified Soos and his Abuelita elf helper were meeting the kids of Gravity Falls and a few neighboring towns. It was chilly and there was snow on the ground, but the children still lined up. Careful not to interrupt, the twins pulled the car around back, which may have been a mistake as they found Gideon sternly talking to a slightly older Bill. They were both dressed for the winter weather, big coats, kinda reminded Dipper of his Grunkle's fashion though they both had their own style to it; Gideon with a glitter sweater under the coat, and Bill with an eye patch. Gideon’s parents remained in their car, waiting to take their son back to their house for Christmas. 

Dipper leaned forward hoping for a look of fear or regret or something that made Bill look weak, but instead he only looked bored. Mabel leaned back in her seat, hiding the finished scarf deep in the bottom of her purse, before pulling out a book with some lady with a paw print tattoo on her abdomen standing in front of a gate, dressed like a sexy mechanic.

"Are-are you gonna hang out here then?" Dipper cocked his head turning the car off.

"If I don't finish this book before seeing Candy she will never forgive me."

"Yeah, I don't think that's the problem Mabel." 

"She'll. Never. Forgive me. Dipper. Never."

"Okay." As the door shut Bill's eyes met with Dippers. Again the landscape swayed a little as his breath caught, he felt frozen for a moment as Gideon kept urgently talking to Bill, trying to keep his attention. Quickly Dipper ripped his eyes away and focused on getting their bags out of the car.  
"That's great Gideon, got it, no pranks, no jokes, no fun, no one harmed, cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my- hey when you humans say that which eye are ya'll talking about?" Bill was basically yelling, and Dipper sighed into a grunt pulling Mabel's large duffle out of the trunk. "Hey you need any help?" The voice was right next to his shoulder pulling a cry from him.

The sound of a car pulling away signals the lack of Gideon, and with Mabel still in the car Dipper felt very alone, and despite the opened air, felt like a panic attack settling in his diaphragm. "Nope, no, um, can you go check with- uh- Stan and ask when things are happening tonight?" 

"Sure thing Pinetree," Bill raised his eye patch to wink at him before turning around and basically skipping back to the shack. "You're looking pretty good by the way."

Dipper waited until the door shut behind Bill, and then jumped back into the drivers seat startling Mabel. 

"What's up Bro-bro?" She fumbled with her bookmark.

"I don't know if I can handle this Mabel, I don't want to be left alone with him, I don't trust him, I don't want to be near him, I don't-"

"Dipper you're starting to spiral, breath. Yeah, this is going to be stressful. I don't think anyone expects us to be totally okay with this situation, but we're adults Dipper, we can deal with this."

"I don't want to deal, I don't want to be in this situation Mabel. This is supposed to be us enjoying the Holiday with those we care about."

"And they'll still be around, they're still lending their support. We'll try this year with him, and if you feel in genuine danger we'll go home and just let them know that we won't be joining in the future if he's here."

"Yeah okay. I guess I can try..." Dipper felt a chill as he realized that he wasn't going to be getting support in a full retreat right now.

A few hesitant knocks on the window and a Bill peering in from Mabel's side shook the chill and sent a little bit of vomit to the back of his throat. She rolled down her window, letting Bill lean in resting his arms in the frame. "So you guys are getting your old room. We're all on our own until Dinner tonight, which is in like three-ish hours. Ford is working in his office in the new section of the shack, and everyone is basically busy with that thing with the giant red fat man tradition up front. Any chance we can get you guys unloaded and then head to the big shop in the next town over for some things that are on this list?"

It sounded reasonable, but Dipper was shaking. Had six years human really changed this monster? He didn't buy it, there wasn't a power strong enough to make Bill act like a human being after being evil for so many centuries. 

"That sounds great Bill! Dipper you watch my purse and Bill and I will be right back after we drop off the bags upstairs."

"Are you sure? I could help."

"No can do, I have somethings I need to hide from you in my bag," She leaned towards Bill dropping to a whisper, "I got his presents hidden away."

Dippers shoulders relaxed as Mabel closed the door behind her, he sent her a silent thank you. After Bill and Mabel had taken the last bag into the shack he locked the doors for a little bit. While he couldn't bring himself to drive anywhere he also could not bring himself to follow them inside. So he settled for a little bit of time to have a barrier between himself and- everything. 

Slowly he regained his composure, again, and got out of the car. There were a few things that were off putting, Bill being there, and Bill being calm. Dipper glanced towards the extension on the shack and thought about the distance that would be there between where he and Bill slept. If he could get to sleep.

Still, he thanked Stan for having that built to accommodate all the visitors that they get now who stay over. Pacifica used to hide in various rooms over there when she got into fights with her parents when they were like fourteen, fifteen, and then all the times that Gideon stayed over locked in one of the rooms. Dipper would have to go talk to him, and it was both sad and yet comforting to see Gideon regret the way his mother sometimes relapses when he comes to visit. There was a reason he was normally out on the road with Ford.

A part of Dipper was sad that he hadn’t gone with them, Ford has put out two books about the adventures they’ve all been on. Though if he had gone he wouldn’t of had time to start his vlog with hunting ghosts and other mysteries back home in Piedmont. z

Mabel was the first one back to the car, “So, what’s I’m thinking is Bill and I can do the shopping and you can go find him something as a present.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause I’m gonna give you 20 dollars to do it, and a big pretty pretty please.” She dropped into her trade market pouting face. 

“Okay fine.”

“And I’ll pay you when we get home if it’s heartfelt.”

“So you’ll pay for it and you’re bribing me.”

“Yes, Dipper, yes I am.”

“I don’t know…”

“I will work as the camera man the next time you go investigate a haunted house.”

“Sold.”

“If you’re done having your secret conversation I’d like to get in the car now.” Bill leaned into the backseat area.

“All done Bill,” he got in and made himself comfortable, “So when we get there you and me will do the shopping from the list, cause Dipper has his own shopping to do and can’t be disturbed.”

Bill narrowed his visible eye, puffing out his cheeks for a moment, Dipper recognized the beginning of a temper tantrum when he saw it. Surprised though when Bill sighed, looking back at the extension of the shack whispering. “Fine.” 

\---

The mall was busy, if Dipper had known any better he would’ve thought everyone from town was there. Except a very sad and lonely santa sat there reminding Dipper where a lot of them were. Glancing around Mabel and Bill were no longer within view, giving him a chance to sit down.

 _’What to get Bill….’_ He pouted at the ceiling, he could use someone’s help with his next project so it had to be heartfelt if he was gonna take Mabel up on her bribe. So what remind him of Bill or say Bill in general. 

Quickly he vetoed a list of pyramid shaped ideas. Most of which he didn’t think would be here in the store, so maybe it would be best to take a stroll around and see what could be some inspiration. 

\---

Mabel knew it was too good to be true, as soon as she and Bill were away from the Shack and Dipper it was nearly impossible to keep him on track, however, she had to admit it was her fault sometimes. 

“This mermaid tank top needs more glitter.” Mabel held up a cute top that had caught her eye, though under closer inspection it wasn’t exactly what she thought.  
“Here we go,” Bill winked as he dumped a small test tube of fine glitter on it, “I’m helping.”

That was one instance of being asked to leave that Mabel had experienced. All the while Bill rambled between stores about the adventures and making jokes about Gideon that Mabel was doing her best to drown out with the list of items.

“Is Stan really making us do his Christmas shopping for him?”

“It was that or a trip to the lost and found from the Mystery Shack.” 

“So what have you gotten people.”

“A vow to not use any magic.”

“Really?”

“Where you not listening?” Bill stopped and leaned in close. Adrenaline started aching in her limbs under threat of his body heat, “Just cause I don’t have powers doesn’t mean magic doesn’t work. I still remember those spells sweetie pop, how else do you think I was able to save you beloved Grunkle and Gideon from the Fuath Gremlins?”

“The… what?”

“Water creatures, tiny, kinda like a humanoid chihuahua with lobster claws. What’s next on the list?”

“Bill did you get anything for Dipper?”

“No, why would I? Shooting Star, kid, I know how you and Dipper feel about me, I’ve been warned over and over and over and over and…” Bill pauses counting on his fingers, “and over. Let me tell you, I am quite bored, but I’d rather be bored than dealing with the consequences.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ford can be a jerk. Just so ya know.”

“Still, it might be nice to show Dipper you’re sorry with a gift or something.”

“Fine, fine,” Bill closed his eye and for after a moment he snapped back with a goofy grin, “I got it!” He turned around and started walking quickly back the way they had come.

“You should put more thought into it than that!”

“Why, it’s perfect!” 

“Okay, if you’re so certain.” Mabel couldn’t stop but smile at the eagerness on his face to get… wherever he was going.

\---

Dipper sat in the bookstore cafe with his purchase, softly laughing menacingly as he carefully added a little here and there to the book. Other shoppers were eyeing him, but he didn’t mind. It was a very heartfelt present, and very justified in Dipper’s mind.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can't catch a break with the snowball fight, and Bill should really know what can and cannot be structurally sound when building snow forts.

“Heads up!” Dipper barely had time to understand the words before he was being attacked with snowball after snowball, he pulled up his blankets as a shield.

“Mabel!” He peeks under the bed towards his sisters bed, however she had a plastic round sled up, keeping both her and her blankets relatively safe.

There were a few more thuds before the attacker ran out of ammo.

“Booyah!” Called the voice again, “Get up sucka’s.”

Dipper took a hesitant peek and found a bundled up Wendy. “God Wendy when did you go home last night?”

“I rent one of the rooms here, makes it easier to-sneak attack!” She released one last snowball which barely missed him and thwacked his waterbottle off his shelf with a small Dipper scream. “So why are you guys here in this old room anyway? You are old enough to have your own rooms.” 

“For backup!” Mabel released a snowball that got Wendy on the arm. From under the bed, Mabel pulled out a small bucket that had snow in it.

“Why?” Dipper stared as Mabel chased Wendy out with some play laughter.

“We will see you on the battlefield!” Wendy yelled out as she shut the door blocking a few more snowballs.

“So, did you two plan this?”  
“Nope, but this worked out better.”

“I am still so tired.” Dipper flopped down on a small pile of slush, he gritted his teeth against it stubbornly.

“Well we better get these in the dryer and get outside and face the battle ahead. We did not start this war, but we shall come out victorious!”

“Do you have Mabel-juice in your waterbottle or something?”

“Mabel-juice 4.0, want to try some?”

“No, I appreciate my body and no.”

Mabel gathered up some clothes and tossed it on Dipper. “You go get ready in the bathroom, I claim the room today. Shoo, and hurry up cause I’ll need the bathroom too.”

“Why don’t you go use it then.”

“Because I’m being considerate. Go.”

Dipper laughed as he hugged his clothing tight to him heading down the stairs. It was barely light outside, Ford would be doing something in his office, and Stan would probably be sleeping. Dipper felt pretty safe with just opening the bathroom door, until he saw Bill, boxered Bill, with bright purple boxers with darker purple eyes staring at Dipper standing in the doorway.

“Jeez kid give me some warning next time,” Bill turned giving his teeth a few more hardy strokes. Without his eye patch he almost looked, like anyone. There was nothing pretty remarkable about Bill’s human appearance. It didn’t look like a monster fighter’s body, it was lean, and for a moment Dipper realized in a fight, he could probably hold very well against Bill. Dipper met Bill’s eyes and was honestly shocked when Bill was the first to look away after a very brief moment.

Almost clumsily Bill finished brushing his teeth, pulled his eye patch around his head and situated it. Dipper watched him sigh and gather up his things, and move to brush past. With the eye patch back on there was a glimmer of danger back in his eye, and in his smirk. Was enough to make Dipper shiver a little as he tossed his clothes onto the floor.

“By the way Pinetree, nice pajamas.” Dipper slammed and locked the door.

\---

A snowball splat against the back of Dipper’s calf, soaking into his jeans. Wendy called out a victory yell, which echoed menacingly in different voices throughout the forest surround the shack. If he didn’t know any better, he’d be sure that she had her own reinforcements.

Mabel still hid behind the partial wall she had built, Dipper had left the fort building to her while he scouted and guarded. Though he was wondering how many enemies were out there. While Wendy had gotten older, he did not believe she could yell in a Grenda voice no matter how hard she tried.

"Mabel I think we have company!"

"I know bro-bro. Snow fort Princess down, Snow fort Princess down!"

"Mabel?!"

Dipper ran back and found the space behind the tower emptied. They had grabbed Mabel and left a note:

>   
>  _Mourn for I have taken the Princess and she has joined us. Find a new fort and prepare for battle in ten minutes!_
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _The Candy Queen, Wendy, and Grenda_  
> 

Dipper glanced around groaning, this was a bad idea, and the girls were going to get bored quickly if he didn’t figure out where they were. He tried following the footsteps but with all the wildlife and gnomes that ran through there it was a little hard to tell which ones were fresh or not.

The deeper he went the more he was trying to recall what the woods looked like and how far he was from the shack. If he was right there was a clearing nearby, which would actually be a pretty good place for a snowball fight. Grabbing a large pile of snow, Dipper carefully crafted his first attack and approached the supposed battlefield. 

The clearing was occupied, however, by a lops-sided snow pyramid. It was taller than himself by a good two feet. Dipper's mouth ran dry and the snowball fell from his hand. It seemed like the entire forest went silent as the crunch of his own boots echoed up into his jaw, eyes glued to the structure. "What.." On the other side there was a small opening, and Dipper could hear a few soft spoken curse words wafting out.

"Bill?" For a long moment there was nothing when a flash of gold and a smiling Bill leaned out.

"Isn't it amazing? I will have the best snow fort and no one will be able to defeat me this time! Have you come to join the winning side? If so you're far smarter than I have ever given you credit for."

"Bill, are you seriously going to try and fight a snowball fight from a small opening in a pyramid?" Bill pouted, "You can't really defend a lot of space from that tiny opening."

"So you think you could make a better pyramid?"

"I don't think pyramids and snow forts really go together."

"I'm gonna make the best pyramid snow fort and you can go inquire with your google about that."

"Bill I really think you should get out of there." Dipper leaned down peering into the opening. In the back of his mind the image of Bill getting injured out here and getting blamed for not helping or Bill getting hurt worse and the guilt of it hung like a silent promise, causing Dipper's heart to speed up. Inside the fort was a large enclosed space. Seems like a tomb, though it was indeed keeping in the warmth, all of Bill's warmth.

As he started to lean out, Bill's hand caught his jacket and gave him a tug.

"Come on in, we can talk strategy."

"I don't think that's a great idea." But to avoid toppling over a side Dipper allowed himself to be dragged in. 

"Hey, you'll be fine." Bill gave him a small smile, and it sent shivers down Dippers neck, tightening the muscles there. It was not normal for Bill to be this _normal_ and it felt so wrong. Standing up, Dipper realized there wasn't a lot of standing room and bumped against some of the walls higher up. Despite the height outside there was not that much head space.

"No Bill, we really should get out of here, this is dangerous."

"Just chill out there Pinetree, it isn't has bad as you think it is." Bill's hand tenderly patted Dipper's shoulder, who's reaction was that of someone who walked into a spider web, and he flailed. As the ceiling started falling Dipper both realized how stupid that reaction was given the situation, and that Bill was really warm as he pulled the brunette to him.

With his eyes closed tight Dipper felt as if everything was being crushed, however he still felt he had a little space to breathe.

"You alright there kid?"

"I **told** you this was a bad idea, why couldn't you have just listened to me." Dipper reached out and halfheartedly hit Bill somewhere on the face. Bill grunted and Dipper could hear a crunch of snow moving somewhere above.

"I'm gonna cast a spell to get us out."

"Like hell you are. You're just gonna do something nasty with it, was this your plan Bill? You would trick me into here so no one would know and see and you'd cast a spell?" Blindly Dipper hit the space above him, his eyes were open now for all that mattered, the world around him was cold and dark, even though there was some warmth; but that warmth was very much unwanted.

" _ecaps lanosrep ecaps lanosrep ecaps lanosrep ECAPS LANOREP ECAPS LANOREP_!!!" The air around Dipper trembled as the power flowed from Bill. Dipper watched as Bill's one visible eye lightened to blue, allowing Dipper to see how close Bill was sinking under the weight of the snow. A crack echoed against him, he gritted his teeth and waited for his world to end. As the sun came into view air was suddenly really hard for him to hold onto, and Dipper started to hyperventilate.

Bill sat with his knees pulled up, holding completely still within Dipper's view as his breathing came back under his control, “Doing better?” 

Slowly Dipper nodded, giving a few last shuddering and calming breaths.

“Good, but… I know how you feel about me, and I don’t blame you. But I’ve changed, and you should know, I would never harm you.” Bill never looked at Dipper that entire time, and after that declaration he got up and walked into the woods back towards the shack. Leaving Dipper breathing in a mess that looked like snow exploded everywhere. Some of it having a sheen of ice where it melted for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing was okay here, I will plan on catching up and participating in billdip week, here is Day two with snowball fight. Day 3/chapter 3 is "Ice Skating".


End file.
